Problemas Imperiales
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Se comienzan a acumular problemas al Imperio Galáctico: sabotajes, Jedi fugitivos, luchas entre sindicatos criminales y un creciente descontento que trae aroma de rebelión se combinan en un relato que trata de reunir hechos "canónicos" con "leyendas" de este universo que durante más de 40 años ha estado con nosotros... Que la Fuerza nos acompañe... Siempre!


**Problemas Imperiales **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Lucasfilm, 1977-2017 (desde 2012, subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Star Wars", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica a partir del año 2012, son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company.

* * *

**El IMPERIO GALÁCTICO domina con mano de hierro muchos de los sistemas de la galaxia, y sus Inquisidores han capturado, torturado o asesinado a varios de los Jedi que escaparon de la Gran Purga luego de la llamada "Orden 66".**

**Aunque sectores de la galaxia se encuentran sometidas a los negocios y conflictos de los sindicatos del crimen, éstos se ven atacados por grupos que buscan quitarles su poder y restaurar la tranquilidad en esos sistemas estelares.**

**Mientras que los restantes Jedi y algunos usuarios de La Fuerza buscan provocar una rebelión a gran escala, que restaure la paz y la democracia a una galaxia sumida en el caos y la tiranía, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, DARTH VADER, prepara una contraofensiva que considera definitiva….** 1

* * *

Después de escapar de Nur, de la fortaleza de los Inquisidores y de estar a punto de ser atrapados por el mismísimo Darth Vader, el equipo de la _Stinger Mantis: _el joven Jedi Cal Kestis, la antigua Maestra Jedi Cere Junda, el piloto y dueño de la nave, Greez Dritus, y la Hermana de la Noche Merrin, decidían que curso de acción tomar: si unirse a los _Partisanos _de Saw Guerrera, a quien conocieron en Kashyyyk, o reunirse con Tappers, un viejo conocido de Cal, en Nar Shaddaa:

—Es una decisión difícil, Cal —reflexionó Cere, sentada en el puesto de comunicaciones de la nave—, apoyar a Saw Guerrera y los _Partisanos _puede darte satisfacciones, pero no ayudará a tu desarrollo como Jedi, mientras que el tal Tappers en Nar Shaddaa puede serte útil, pero en el corto plazo.

—Pero tampoco podemos estar vagando de un rincón al otro de la galaxia —comentó Greez, sacudiendo sus brazos superiores mientras los inferiores sostenían el timón de la _Mantis_—, la nave necesita reparaciones y repostar combustible.

—Así es —confirmó Cal, parado detrás del puesto del piloto, lo que le permitía hablar con los otros tres tripulantes de la nave—, no podemos estar vagando por siempre.

—Entonces —preguntó Merrin, sentada en el área común de la nave, viendo los restos del holocron destruido—, ¿por qué no ir a un planeta donde no haya peligro de un encuentro con el Imperio?

—Bien pensado —dijo Cal, quien se acercó al holomapa para ver las regiones cercanas—: Ya sabemos que Kashyyyk, Dathomir e incluso Bogano son objetivos imperiales, aparte que están muy lejos. ¿Qué nos queda? Puede ser Bespin, aunque también hay presencia imperial, y está lejos también… ¿Savareen? ¿Tatooine?

—¿Esos nidos de _womprats?_ —exclamó, más que preguntar, Greez—. Savareen es un terreno baldío, no hallaremos sino pura arena. En Tatooine se esconde la flor y nata de los cazarrecompensas más despiadados y eficientes del Borde Exterior, pero… —suspiró y después dijo—, creo que es nuestra mejor opción. Porque cerca están Rodia, Ryloth y Geonosis, pero después de la Guerra de los Clones, quedaron devastados, y Naboo pudiera ser también.

—Puede ser —intervino Cere—, aunque la presencia imperial es mucho más intensa ahí, porque es el planeta natal del Emperador.

—Creo que tendremos que parar en Tatooine —concretó Cal, sin convencerse—, por lo pronto es el mejor sitio. Ahí, mientras se repara la nave, podremos averiguar que se sabe de la lucha de los _Partisanos._

—Pues iremos a Tatooine —mencionó Greez, ingresando las nuevas coordenadas en la navicomputadora de la _Stinger Mantis, _a la vez que Merrin cerraba los ojos en una especie de meditación. De pronto dijo:

—Lothal… ¿Conocen ese planeta?

—Hemos escuchado de él, sí —comentó Greez—; era bien conocido por su producción agrícola, especialmente de _jogans, _pero después que el imperio lo tomó, pasó como en muchos sistemas.

—Entiendo —dijo la Hermana de la Noche—; parece que el imperio terminó de destruir lo que la Guerra de los Clones dejó en pie.

Los demás asintieron en silencio. De pronto, una señal auditiva se escuchó y Greez, mirando a una de las pantallas de control de la nave, dijo:

—Estamos a punto de llegar, tomen asiento.

Salieron del hiperespacio en las cercanías del planeta, e inmediatamente una transmisión le indicó que estaba disponible el muelle 94, hacia donde Greez hizo acercar la _Mantis. _Cuando aterrizaron, Cere indicó:

—Creo que deberíamos ir Cal, Merrin y yo, mientras tú, Greez, supervisas lo relacionado a la nave. Tengo un presentimiento de que no tardaremos en encontrar información que nos interese.

—Está bien, jefa —aceptó el piloto—, aquí estaré.

Cal le indicó al pequeño droide BD-1 que se quedara con Greez, y, ocultando su espada láser en el chaleco que portaba, bajó a reunirse con Cere y Merrin, quien veía extrañada a los pequeños droides de garaje que corrían a asistir a la _Stinger Mantis._

Entraron a una cantina, donde ya varios clientes consumían bebidas de diversas índoles mientras una banda tocaba una pegajosa canción. Cere, liderando el grupo, se acercó a la barra, aprovechando que una pareja habían dejado libre un espacio.

—¿Qué van a tomar, forasteros?

—Para mí —dijo Cal—, una cerveza corelliana.

—Yo también —dijo Merrin, estudiando, sin demostrarlo, el ambiente en la cantina mediante su sensibilidad como Hermana de la Noche.

—Que sean tres entonces —ratificó la antigua Jedi, mientras estudiaba con la Fuerza a los presentes. Notó en un rincón a un trandoshano y un rodiano, quienes conversaban animadamente.

—Sí —dijo el rodiano—, las cosas en Lothal están bastante alborotadas. Acabo de llegar de Ciudad Capital, hay demasiadas tropas en ese sector de la galaxia; parece que una célula de alborotadores están provocando problemas serios al Imperio.

—¿Cómo es eso? —siseó el trandoshano—, Lothal es un sistema que ha sido sometido hasta los huesos por el gobernador Tarkin.

—Quizás es por eso mismo, amigo, por tanta presión imperial.

Justo en ese momento que estaban recibiendo sus cervezas, Cal escuchó detrás de él otra conversación:

—Parece que hay una revuelta en Nar Shaddaa —la voz era de un quarren—, dicen que hay un antiguo guerrero Jedi por esos lados de la galaxia.

—¿Jedi? —preguntó un enmascarado, por lo que su voz estaba alterada—. ¿Y esos no fueron exterminados al final de la Guerra de los Clones?

—No todos —habló un tercero, un togruta bastante joven—, dicen que no todos los Jedi cayeron en la Gran Purga, pero los sobrevivientes están ocultos para evitar que los Inquisidores los capturen. Excepto éste, quiero decir.

—Y si se encuentran con los problemas que aún están causando los _Partisanos _—volvió a hablar la voz modulada—, especialmente en Kashyyyk, puede que el Imperio comencé a ser más agresivo.

—No sólo eso —volvió a hablar el togruta—, según me dicen, los _Jinetes de las Nubes, _el grupo que dirige Enfys Nest ha causado problemas a los sindicatos del crimen, especialmente a _Sol Oscuro _y _Amanecer Rojo. (2) _Dicen, no me crean, que sus acciones están provocando revueltas en planetas como Savareen y Bracca.

Los tres apuraron la bebida, pagaron y salieron, intentando parecer indiferentes a lo oído hasta que regresaron a la nave, ya reparada y surtida de combustible.

—¡Qué rápido regresaron! —comentó Greez al verlos entrar a la _Stinger Mantis._

—Tenemos noticias interesantes —replicó Cal, al momento que los cuatro se sentaban en el área común de la nave, y resumió lo escuchado, lo que complementó Cere. Al terminar, el piloto dijo:

—Entiendo. La pregunta clave es: ¿Lothal, Nar Shaddaa, Savareen o Kashyyyk?

—Es posible que en cualquiera de esos planetas nos encontremos problemas —reflexionó Merrin, mirando a sus compañeros—, pero es una decisión que no me compete.

—Es verdad —admitió Cere—. Quizás donde podemos estar más alejados de los imperiales es Savareen, porque es un territorio más bien controlado por el crimen.

—Yo también creo que Savareen será un buen sitio para comenzar —reflexionó Cal—, no creo que los criminales nos estén buscando, y tengo el presentimiento que esos _Jinetes de las Nubes_ no son precisamente un grupo criminal.

—Muy bien —aceptó Greez, mientras caminaba a su puesto como piloto—, Savareen será. Esperemos que no tengamos problemas por allá.

* * *

En el puente de mando del _Devastador, _el destructor imperial de Lord Vader, éste recibía los reportes de parte de varios de los oficiales del Imperio:

—Señor —indicó un oficial bastante joven, en traje de campaña—, la situación en el planeta Nar Shaddaa se encuentra controlada, hemos completado la instalación de la estación orbital sobre la ciudad…

Pero el silencio llamó la atención del Lord de los Sith:

—¿Ocurre algo más, comandante?

—No quisiera alarmarlo, Lord Vader —tragó grueso y siguió—, pero se han presentado algunas incursiones, a muy baja escala, por lo que hemos perdido algunos cazas TIE. Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir—, también hemos derribado varias naves agresoras, aunque lamentablemente no hemos podido atrapar a alguno con vida.

—Está bien, comandante —el oficial respiró con cierto alivio—, inicie la producción de cazas TIE en la estación orbital según lo programado. Percibo que terminaré lidiando personalmente con esas incursiones —el comandante volvió a retener la respiración—. Pero no será en el corto plazo.

Vader hizo señas para que otro oficial, vestido con el uniforme blanco del Buró de Seguridad Imperial, presentara su reporte:

—Señor, hemos recibido reportes de violentos enfrentamientos entre fuerzas de los sindicatos del crimen en Corellia, Fondor, Savareen y Kessel, incluso con la pérdida de algunos contenedores de _coaxium _sin refinar en las minas de Kessel.

—¿Por qué nos interesarían los problemas de los sindicatos, capitán? ¿Este problema puede afectar las operaciones imperiales?

—No, no, señor —se apuró a decir—, de acuerdo a la información recopilada, no debe causar problemas al Imperio más que lo que provocó el intento del robo de _coaxium _en Vandor.

—Entonces, dejemos que los sindicatos se ataquen entre ellos; en el momento que esas acciones nos causen problemas, pues responderemos.

—Lord Vader —intervino un tercer oficial, de uniforme gris—, hemos notado un patrón de ataque a nuestras fuerzas estacionadas en el sistema Lothal.

—¿En qué sentido, capitán?

—Aparentemente se trata de un grupo en particular que ha realizado incursiones en nuestras instalaciones en Ciudad Capital, robando material bélico y dañando algunos cazas TIE; hemos notado que su _modus operandi _es el mismo.

—Que el Buró de Seguridad Imperial acuda a evaluar esa situación; si está relacionada con _Los Partisanos _debe ser controlada sin demora.

—Inmediatamente, Lord Vader —indicó un oficial de blanco, sentado al lado del Señor Oscuro—. Voy a enviar al agente Gallus con un destacamento, para investigar. Si es un patrón delictivo o un conato de rebelión, lo descubriremos.

—Excelente. Pueden retirarse —ordenó Vader—. Comandante, ponga curso a Coruscant, a mis instalaciones privadas. Mientras tanto, me dirijo a mis espacios personales.

—Como ordene, mi Lord.

En el momento que Vader entró a sus aposentos, se comunicó por una línea encriptada a una instalación secreta. Una voz grave y molesta le respondió:

—Lord Vader.

—Gran Hermano Inquisidor, informe sobre los avances respecto a la búsqueda de los Jedi Cere Junda y Cal Kestis.

—Luego de su incursión a la Ciudadela de Nur, y la caída de la Segunda Hermana, le perdimos el rastro.

—No podemos dejarlos actuar por su cuenta, Gran Hermano, debemos ubicarlos lo más pronto posible. ¿Alguna novedad adicional?

—Sí, Lord Vader, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de la Novena Hermana en Kashyyyk, aparentemente abatida por un usuario de espada láser.

—Seguramente Kestis —dijo Vader—, de acuerdo a los reportes que recibí, la Novena Hermana lo confrontó en un área boscosa de ese planeta.

—Así es, Lord, fue encontrada en un árbol considerado sagrado por esa especie de… bestias —masculló el Pau'an al final.

—De todas formas, Gran Hermano, debemos reforzar la búsqueda de los Jedi que aún están escondidos. Tengo información de algunos, pero yo me encargaré de ellos en persona.

—Entiendo. Creemos que tenemos ubicado a un par, entre ellos un integrante del Alto Consejo, y en cualquier momento los estaremos llevando ante la justicia imperial.

—Así espero, Gran Hermano, así espero.

Vader cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a esperar la llegada del _Devastador_ a la capital del Imperio. Mientras tanto, esperaba que sus espías le brindaran confirmación sobre la ubicación de los tres Maestros Jedi que estaba rastreando; Rahm Kota, Kastan Paratus y Shaak Ti, quien se le había escapado por muy poco del Templo Jedi cuando se promulgó la Orden 66 y con ella la exterminación de los considerados traidores al Emperador. (3)

Un pitido le alertó de una comunicación entrante por la línea encriptada que usaba con sus espías. Una voz manipulada electrónicamente le saludó:

—Lord Vader, le tengo información de su interés.

—Le escucho, cazarrecompensas.

—He localizado a la maestra Jedi Shaak Ti en el planeta Felucia, junto con una aprendiz llamada Maris Brood. Se encuentran refugiadas por una tribu local, de baja o nula preparación militar.

—Excelente, cazarrecompensas —indicó Vader, mientras pulsaba algunos botones en un teclado; una serie de pitidos más tarde, dijo—. Acaba de ser emitido el pago por esta información.

—Gracias. Estaré atento a cualquier movimiento del objetivo.

—No es necesario, me ocuparé personalmente de ellos.

—Recibido. Si requiere nuevamente mis servicios, sabe cómo localizarme.

Justo en el momento que esta comunicación se cortó, una alerta le indicó a Vader que otro cazarrecompensas intentaba contactarlo. Pulsó algunos botones y escuchó un dialecto alienígena, e inmediatamente la traducción que los sensores auditivos de su casco le ofrecían:

—Lord Vader, le tengo información sobre un Jedi renegado. Se trata de Kastan Paratus.

—Le escucho, cazarrecompensas.

—Está escondido en Raxus Prime, el desguezadero de droides y naves de la época de las guerras de los clones. Parece que construyó un modelo del templo Jedi, y según mis reportes, aparentemente perdió la cordura.

—Es probable. El maestro Paratus ya era bastante anciano cuando fue relevado del mando de la Legión 325, y no aceptó de buen grado su reasignación —Vader pulsó unos botones, y después de unos pitidos, indicó—. Ya le he enviado su pago por esta información, cazarrecompensas.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Lord Vader. Estaré atento a cualquier requerimiento.

Vader cruzó los brazos, mientras consideraba que ya era hora de desatar su arma secreta, ese aprendiz que había adoptado desde que lo había encontrado en Kashyyyk, apenas después de terminada la Guerra de los Clones, y que había guardado tan cuidadosamente del escrutinio de su maestro Darth Sidious. Estaba bastante satisfecho con la labor del _Inquisitorius_, a pesar de las fallas al intentar atrapar a Cal Kestis y Cere Junda, lo que había provocado la caída de las Segunda y Novena hermanas; pero eso no le impediría utilizar a ese guerrero Sith que había entrenado personalmente, puesto que le había impresionado por su manejo tan natural de la Fuerza. Él, y nadie más, consumaría el plan que secretamente había estado desarrollando.

Vader sonrió bajo la máscara, dándose ese pequeño gusto dentro de la ira que permanentemente alimentaba su conexión al lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Los eventos acá narrados intentan combinar el final del juego "Star Wars _Jedi Fallen Order",_ lanzado en noviembre 2019 con los eventos narrados al inicio de la serie animada _Star Wars Rebels _y con personajes que se mencionan en las películas _"Rogue One" _y_ "Solo: a Star Wars story", _todo esto dentro de la continuidad del "canon" establecido desde 2012 por Disney, y con lo que se presenta en la primera misión del juego _"The Force Unleashed" ("El Poder de la Fuerza"), _que se considera fuera del "nuevo Canon Star Wars", y por tanto integrante del "Canon de Leyendas" de Star Wars; aproximadamente 5 a 10 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, lo que lo enmarcaría en los inicios de la Rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico. Sí, es necesario admitir que los tiempos parecen no cuadrar, pero es parte de la licencia literaria de este relato. De todas formas, insisto que es un ejercicio mental y literario que no busca beneficio personal alguno.

(2) Dos de los sindicatos del crimen que se mencionan en el canon actual de Star Wars: _**Sol Negro ("Black Sun") **_apareció por primera vez en el proyecto multimedia (videojuego, comics y novela) _**Shadows of the Empire, **_ahora en el "Universo de Leyendas", y reistaurado en el "Canon Disney" al aparecer en el arco de _Maul Señor del Crimen_ de _**Star Wars Clone Wars; Amanecer Rojo ("Crimson Dawn") **_es el principal sindicato criminal que se menciona en _**Solo, a Star Wars story, **_y cuya jefatura pertenece, precisamente, a Maul.

(3) Lo que justificaría que la maestra Jedi Shaak Ti aparezca en el juego _**El Poder de la Fuerza **_(según el "Canon de Leyendas"), en lugar de ser una de los Jedi asesinados por Anakin Skywalker devenido a Darth Vader en su incursión al Templo Jedi (de acuerdo al "nuevo canon de Star Wars")

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Hoy, a menos de una semana estándar que se estrene la última película de la saga episódica de este maravilloso universo denominado "Star Wars", les presento esta idea, enmarcada en una mezcla (así como en _**"****Sombras de la Rebelión") **_de hechos "canon" y "legends" que pueden llegar a coincidir temporalmente, y que surgió luego de ver la "película" basada en las cinemáticas de "Jedi Fallen Order". Por supuesto, espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo... _**Que la Fuerza los acompañe a todos!**_


End file.
